Alux meets SMASH
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: When Hulk's daughter suddenly shows up at Vista Verde injured he has a lot of explaining to do, but why is she here? where's Gwen? and who attacked his family?


**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. belongs to Marvel entertainment** **please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

[]

_**I never planned that I would leave you there alone,**_

_**I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home.**_

_**And all the times I swore that it would be okay;**_

_**Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray**_

[]

"_**Get to dad!" **_Alux's mind screamed as she clutched her ribs "they're broken for sure" she mumbled and limped away from the waters edge nearly stumbling "_right ankle too_" she let out gasp for air only to cough up blood, she didn't know how to feel or why her mother sacrificed herself for her "_They were after me!?…right? Why couldn't she just let them take me?" _Alux suddenly felt stupid for even asking herself that she let out a chuckle only to cough again before waking into the woods.

Finally after hours of stumbling in the dark Alux found a farm she limped to the barn which was surprisingly unlocked she walked in and started the onerous climb up to the hay loft mainly due to the robot arm uncle Tony made her being temporarily out of order and permanently latched to her backpack thanks to her dad she was trained and informed on where to hide when on the run, Alux got the to the top of the loft and settled down for the night wincing in pain as she did.

The sound of a shotgun going off was the what woke Alux the next day she jolted thinking she'd been caught only to realize the shot came from the house concerned she climbed down robot arm now rebooted and cautiously made her way towards the house, she saw the backdoor wide open like someone had forced their way in she limped to one of the window and peeked and felt a rush of anger set in, inside was a man clearly intoxicated waving a shotgun and whiskey bottle at a woman and two children boy around 12 and a girl around 5 who were huddle in a closet as he paced back and forth yelling at the woman.

The little girl noticed Alux and almost called out only to bite her tongue when Alux put her finger to her lips, the man noticed the girl staring and turned to face the only to find no one, he took a swig from his bottle and turned to the woman "I just don't understand Loren," Alux quietly creeped behind the man getting the boy's attention "what's sooo special about that solider-boy husband of yours…?" the man slurred as Alux slowly raised her hands on both side of the man's head getting Loren's attention " We could've be-been perfect for each other! But no you had to marry that army bast-" Alux slammed her hands in a clapping like motion striking the man in the head knocking him out cold.

She heard the family sigh in relief as she clutched her chest again letting out her own sigh as Loren told her son to go in to the kitchen and get some duct-tape and the phone then turned to Alux "Thank-you I don't know how I could repay you." she watched as Alux looked down at the dingy bloody hospital gown she was wearing then at Loren "though I think I have a few ideas." she said as her son came back with the tape and phone he handed his the tape and helped her tie up the man then turned to the girl " Gwen go show our guest the bathroom," Alux winced when she heard the girls name which the kids noticed. "Tyler go look through Stephanie's clothes and see if you can find something that might fit her." the kids nodded led Alux to the stairs while their mom made up a lie to tell the cops.

Alux shuddered as the cold still warming water hit her then sighed for the hundredth she stood under the water for a few minutes before reaching for the shampoo and started washing her lopsided black hair the jerks who took her sliced her hair off while she was drugged it use to go her mid back now it was unevenly shoulder length she made a mental note to borrow some scissors while she was still here Alux's thoughts were cut short when she felt a breeze from the door opening she peeked out a little and saw Tyler poke his head in and watched his sister put the clothes and a bag of bras on the counter then sit on the toilet lid they both frowned but left it alone.

"So what's the story on Whiskey Nicks down there?" Alux asked as she rinsed her hair she knew Tyler was still there cos' of the breeze she heard him grumble and swear under his breath "before she met dad, mom use to date that nut job, word around was that he still held a flame for her seeing as he stalking her for seventeen years." he growled out the last part Alux's jaw dropped in shock at that detail and almost asked for more of the story but decided it was none of her business she then turned the water off and grabbed a towel hanging on a hook next to the tub, Tyler blushed and closed the door a crack so they could still talk Alux heard him breath in like he was going to say something but his sister beat him to it "why did you look sad when mommy said my name?" Gwen asked as she looked out the window Alux froze for a moment while pulling up some underwear then looked in the bag and hmmed like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Downstairs when mom said 'Gwen' you winced, why?" Tyler asked more like demanded Alux sighed sadly as she found a gray sports bra that would fit her and put it on letting out a pained grunt as she did "Gwen is my mothers name." Little Gwen made an O with her mouth then looked at Alux sympathetically "is-is she dead?" Tyler asked is a tone matching his sisters face Alux bit her lip before answering. "No, but some bad people have her." just then Little Gwen stood up and took a good look out the window the cops were here the three of them heard Loren's voice call for the kids saying the cops needed their statements the siblings ran down stairs closing the door behind them.

Alux shook her head as the kids left and grabbed the clothes they gave her a dark purple baseball tee with black sleeves that stopped at her elbows with a small button up collar a pair of brown ripped jean shorts and a pair of green Vans she got dressed and glanced out the window every once in a while and saw the cops hauling Whiskey away and felt a small glimmer of pride and accomplishment and smiled as they drove off, Alux gave herself a look in the mirror she looked better then before well. Aside from the bruises, broken bones and sickly complection anyways which should be healed in a week or 2 thanks to her heritage.

Alux then opened the door only to jump back there stood Loren with one hand up to knock and a pair of scissors in the other, "um I'm here to help with your hair?" the older woman scratched the back of her head while smiling awkwardly at the teenager and that's how the two them ended up in the kitchen with Loren snipping away "aannndd, done! Looks good if I do say so myself." Alux examined her new haircut her black hair was now neck length not that she was complaining her head felt lighter and she knew one it was dry it'll spike up a little "sooo, where was a young lady like yourself heading before saving us strangers?"

"Vista Verde." Alux tied a green and black bandana around her head then grabbed a broom to sweeping her hair off the kitchen floor into a dustpan Little Gwen picked up and dumped into the garbage "Oh visiting family? Or vacation?" Loren asked as she and the kids were headed there before her stalker showed up to off them "Yeah actually I'm going to live with my dad…mom can't look after me right now…" Loren frowned at the explanation "oh so sorry what's your father's name?" Alux gave Loren a wary look.

"Ohh, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"what is your dad the Hulk or something?"

"Yeah, he is."

" He is what?"

"The Hulk."

Loren and her stared a Alux like she spout a second head "I'm sorry did - did you just… say your dad is, your dad is…" Loren licked her lips while Alux shrugged "the Hulk." they said at the same time Alux nodded and after a few seconds of awkward silence Alux spoke "so are you gonna give me a ride? or point me to the nearest bus station?" she asked awkwardly as the family looked at each other four hours later they were outside of Vista Verde Alux sitting in the bed of Loren's rusted pick up they came to a stop at the entrance and Alux hopped out landing on her right leg and being wary of her current condition she had to praised herself for putting up with the pain and not blacking out for this long as she scanned the town.

"will you be alright by yourself Luxi?" Little Gwen asked worried for her new friend Alux smiled at the little girl and gave her a pat on the head "eh, don't worry about me kiddo, I've bounced back from worse!" she then turned her attention to Loren "I'll give clothes back when I-" Loren raised her hand to silence the teen "don't bother I bought those for my oldest but she never wears anything I buy her, so you can keep them." while she said this Tyler handed Alux a post-it with their phone/e-mail on it she nodded appreciatively before waving goodbye and limping away.

"Okay if I was a jolly green giant with the metabolism of a vacuum where would I go?" Alux leaned against a building before taking notice of the ruins of Gamma Burger surrounded by picnic tables and barbecues then eyed the mascot statue "Geez, dad wasn't kidding, they do love him here." she then looked around the parking lot and noticed 5 hulks sitting at joined tables she let out a sigh then grunted in pain as she leaned off the wall, okay Red and She-Hulk she recognized though never met but she's never seen the other two before, she hissed when her right foot hit the ground accidentally.

Oh she hoped she didn't need to reset the bone not being not bearing the thought of re-breaking her ankle to fix it once was enough thank you hell she already felt like she was going to pass out, she limped up to the lot as a couple was leaving they stopped and gave her shocked/worried looks at her before walking away "_**Come on, Al you can do this stay awake!**_" her mind screamed as she leans on a table for support she suddenly felt another bloody coughing fit from last night catching up which she painfully gave in to.

"hey kid, you all right?!" Alux looked up at the worried waitress then heard a loud slam she as well as the other patrons turned towards the hulk table and saw her father staring at her in shock "Al- Luxi- ALUX!?" her dad knocked Red and the blue hulk off of the table as ran to her and took her in his arms "Luxi sweetie what, how?- where's Gwen?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" he yelled out as the other hulks stared on in shock and confusion Alux however just smiled warily "Hi daddy..." she managed to greet him passing out from the pain.

A few hours later Alux woke up in an unfamiliar room her first reaction was to freak and smash whoever brought her here until she saw her dad sleeping on the hulk sized couch and figured this must be his room her ribs didn't hurt as probably because she slept truth be told she didn't care, as if her dad knew she was staring his eyes snapped open an landed on her "Alux!" Smashing Abomination can't even describe how happy he was right now! he walked up to the bed sat next to here "I was worried you been out since yesterday, the others keep asking who you are." he grimaced and turned a shade greener "Red even had the gull to ask if you were girlfriend." Alux scrunched up her nose.

(screen cut to Hulk with Alux sitting on his shoulder in the confessions room)

Hulk/Alux "EW"

(cut back to Hulk's room)

"I'm sorry daddy I was walking from school they came outta nowhere I blacked out, I came to in a lab with mom yelling at me to wake up they chased us but their airship was already in the sky and next thing I know we're cornered and then mom shot out a window then freaking round house kicks me in the ribs kicking me out of if I landed in a lake and they still have her." Alux started crying feeling like a failure for not protecting her mom.

Hulk looked at his daughter bewildered before lifting her shirt up slightly and examined the fading bruise it resembled a boot print the frowned before pulling her towards him and hugged her "Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control, besides we both know Gwen can handle herself ." he pulled away and lifted her chin making her jade eye stared up at him, he smiled "come on let's go meet the team." Alux sniffled before nodding and following her dad.

"I'm telling ya she's his secret girlfriend ol'greeny's gone mushy on us!" Red boomed as She-hulk and A-bomb groaned and rolled their eyes while Skaar pictured what a squishy Hulk looked like then shuddered but to be fair none of them got a good look at the girl.

"I don't think so Red she definitely too young for my cousin, and he mentioned our old friend Gwen maybe the girls her kid." She-Hulk said as a matter o' factly.

(cut a way to She-hulk in the C-room)

She-Hulk leaned back in her chair "Yeah I know who Gwen is, when we were kids two of them were attached at the hip…"

She-Hulk looked around to make sure her cousin wasn't around the leaned over to the camera with a smug smirk.

"he had such a crush-no, he was sooo in love with her it was so cute!"

(cutback to the common room)

Just then door opened and the Hulk walked up them with the girl sitting on his shoulder from what they could gather she was telling him how she was doing at school Hulk gave her a proud smile before putting her on the ground then turned to his team "Okay guys I have someone to introduce to you," he gently pushed Alux forward who shyly waved at the other hulks before Hulk put a large hand on her shoulders "this is Alux Cecilia Banner…she's my daughter." the hulks stared at their leader in shock well three did A-Bomb had this stupid grin on his face staring at Alux who stared back for a moment before looking down at her feet.

( cut to C-room)

Red " Whoa! was not expecting that…"

She-Hulk "I'm an aunt?"

Skaar "Hulk Dada?"

A-bomb "she's so purdy…"

(Cutback)

The hulks stared at Alux making her shift nervously she then noticed A-bomb staring "is he alright?" She-hulk noticed and grinned before throwing A-bomb across the room though he quickly jumped back up and re-joined them as She-hulk walk up to Alux "hi there I'm your aunt Jen or She-hulk which ever you like, so how old are you?" Alux smiled she could tell She-hulk was happy not being the only girl here.

"I'm 16 and I know who you are dad talked about you a lot." She-hulk smiled at her new niece before turning to her cousin with a look that screamed 'you and I have a lot to talk about!'

Red walked over with his hand on his chin he leaned in and examined Alux "Guess your name isn't the only goofy thing a about you string bea-" Alux's eyes turned crimson and she suddenly reached up and slugged Red in the face sending him flying across the room causing A-bomb and She-hulk to stare slack jawed at the teenager while Skaar burst out laughing along with Hulk who happily boomed "that's my girl!" Red groaned then stood up rubbing his jaw "good kid ya got there banner…" he grumbled before sitting down.

A-bomb shook his head then turned Alux noticed her eyes change from red to jade as she stared back he felt the back of his neck heat up but ignored it "that was awesome! The eye thing and punch! How did you do that?" Alux arched a brow at him "well i'm kind of a Hulk Mutant hybrid, i have all his powers and the eye thing i get from my mom." Alux explained while her dad gave A-bomb a death glare who didn't seem to notice.

"Don't get any ideas Jones she too young for you." Alux and She-hulk snorted at Hulk over protective daddy attitude "she's only younger then me by a year!" A-bomb pouted then noticed Alux eyeing the cameras curiously "Hey come on Alux I'll show you the monitor room where I work on my web-show!" He smiled put his hand on her back and guided her out of the room "oh digging the clothes by the way, awesome color scheme." He said ignoring the hulk growling at him while the other hulks burst out laughing.

**To be continued**

**BTW this happened after the first two episodes. **

**(note the song red like roses part II belongs to Jeff Williams and rooster teeth.) **


End file.
